User talk:Fargo84/Archive 10
RE Thanks! I'll try to do a bit more work on other articles. Unfortunately I only know the very basics about the war in Europe and Africa, since most of what I studied in school and through independent research was about Asia :P Once I get the required "stub points" I hope to re-create that Empire of Vietnam page, as well as one about Thailand, the Burma National Army, and likely the Greater East Asia Conference as well. I hope these ideas sound useful to you. EDIT: By the way, I noticed that you removed the Stub tag from the Japan page. Does this mean I get credit for having helped fixed a stub? XD Also, I saw something about a "Sign-In" sheet, where we're supposed to post records of our work on the wiki. How exactly does this work? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 11:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Legit. : Thanks for the info. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 13:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "JAF1999 took over the wiki"? please clarify that!!Bovina96 01:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 My "break" Ah I didnt know I should of said something, sorry. Ive just been kinda busy past few days. I just took a break first day, just didnt get to anything next day, got home late from Washington D/C next and such not. Just been busy as of late is all. I plan on getting some more edits on tommorow or maybe tonight.Hello Losers 03:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stub Movement Can you check out the Nambu Type 14 pistol page and let me know whether it's good enough to not be considered a stub anymore? Thanks! Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Allright, cool. Thanks for the help! : EDIT: Damn, sorry. I meant to come back and fix the references :/ : Just got busy. : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Joining If it's alright, I would like to join this wiki. I would probably work on the aircraft pages, mostly adding pictures and information from Wikipedia. I would also work on templates. -Dataman1 Do you mind if I add content from Luft46? It's a good resource for information about German WWII aircraft prototypes. Dataman1 So you know Since im suppose to give a warning, ill probally not be editing much for about a week, maybe a little less. Ive been busy with a lot of school work as of late and other things so i dont think ill be able to edit more than just a little if anything for a while. Ill probally be able to get some edits but I figured ill let you know in case I cant.Hello Losers 23:03, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me out? I noticed that the "fat man" page needed some editing, so I deleted the red links and put the words back in, into normal text. But I do not think that the page needs to be deleted. Can you please take a look into it? Sgt Stacker117 18:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm the kid that did a small bit of flashmajager on the wiki you said on your profile you wanted to make the wiki better you deleted it and didn't edit or write your own!!! if you want to make this wiki better you should let other people edit it loser! I just wanted to let you know, that in an effort to organize the wiki further, I would like to add the calibers of the weapons as a category on the bottom. In turn, this allows us to write info about the cartridge, with links to the weapons below. Thanks [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 23:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Prototypes! Hi there! I hail from the Fallout wiki, but I consider myself knowledgable about tanks, especially prototypes and late-war ones. I already made a page for the T23 Medium Tank, but I just want to check with you that it is indeed acceptable to make pages for these obscure tanks that technically played no part in the second world war. I have a large list of experimental prototypes that I know quite a bit about, and I would love to share my knowledge with the wiki. anyway, I'm glad to be here to help in any way I can. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 02:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just not used to writing articles like that. On my 'home wiki' ref tags arent usually needed since the source is invaribly the same, a video game. But I'll do my best. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 03:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I did write a T23 page previous to that. Hahaha. Off hand I can think of a few more, but I wanted to ask you a question about one particular series of american prototypes. The T29, T30 and T34. All three were virtually identical, aside from the main gun and engine. The T29 had a 105mm and a 770ph Ford, the T30 had a 155mm and 704hp continental, and the T34 had a 120mm and the T30's continental engine. Should each have its own page, or should the three share a single page because they are so similar? And if the latter, what would the proper title be called? Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 03:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) That's where the problem arises. Both the 29 and 30 were developted at the exact same time. Twins, as it were. Only the T34 was a 'later' addition to the series. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 03:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wunderwaffe Month I read the community message about Wunderwaffe month and I think it's a great idea. However, I think a special award should be created for the winner so that they have something to work toward. That's just my opinion, and thanks for all of your great contributions to the wiki, without you this wiki wouldn't be the source of info it is today, and I hope you continue to help the wiki grow in the future. [[User:Vapor Snake|'Vapor Snake']] [[User talk:Vapor Snake|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Founder']] 00:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Roger that! I might have some problem with sourcing, so mind if I leave it on you while I try out the article? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Mm..? I can't find an article "German Wunderwaffes" anywhere. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, so basically this? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Understood Don't worry about me copying articles...I got a first-hand experience of what it is like between inter-wiki copyright battle, and I tell you, it isn't pretty. I will use the wikipedia list to find all the article to make and write about them. Just to let you know, this might take a while. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *P.S Do you want me to include the cancled projects too? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) So, how is it? It may sound a bit like the original source but I did my best to reword it. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure That will be helpful! Also, while you are at it, can you make a new page for a guide how to cite sources? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 02:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Why is utilizing content from Wikipedia prohibited here? Especially since content from Wikipedia can be used without plagiarism by use of the Wikipedia template? And how did that policy come about in first place? It just seems very silly to deliberately deprive the World War II Wiki of an impressive resource. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :The two articles you linked were drastically different. By way of comparison, the Wikipedia article had templates, better formatting, better formatted citations, and far more accessible technical information. As for the assumption that if we use content from Wikipedia, site visitors will automatically assume that Wikipedia is more reliable. The only reason I came here is because I thought a wiki specifically about the Second World War might be interesting, as Wikipedia focuses on everything; after a brief perusal of the articles here, I came to the conclusion you fear I would if we had Wikipedia content - that Wikipedia is far better. And right now? It overwhelming is. Allow me to make a comparison as well: which has more content, is better written, and more interesting? Article A or Article B? I realize I may be coming off a bit hot, but - and I am sorry to say this, but really need to - I was astonished at how incredibly lacking this Wiki is. I do want to help, and I don't mean to make light of your work - this is a staggeringly difficult task of tremendous proportions, and any contributions toward figuring it out is appreciated. But I don't see why you feel the need to make it as difficult as possible for yourself and everyone else here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Just found out this wiki existed and am such a WWII fan. You've actually done pretty damn well with this wiki so far and will try and help as much as i can. I've already started and will continue to do so. :D 11:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Confusion why can't we copy information directly from wikeapeada?Bovina96 23:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 I accidentally made a new category called Amm while trying to get the new 9x19 Parrabellum cartridge into the Ammunition category. If possible could remove the category. Soz Umschon974 10:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) yes why? TooMuchPower 17:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ok sorry TooMuchPower 20:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) what are you talking about???? what user did you tell. i don't know what you meanBovina96 20:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Out of curiosity Why were my edits to the Weapons of Germany reverted with no reason? The way I laid it out makes more sense and actually puts the weapons in the proper places.--Kingclyde 03:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--Kingclyde 04:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Fargo... I apoligise for my absence, i won't be editing at much as i was before, i will finnish the Kokoda page soon and i'm just letting you know that might be back. Nelfen 03:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Help Yes, sir, I'm sorry I've been away. I'll get back to editing and helping around! El Alamein 21:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Um, Fargo, why did you delete the RPD & M1918 BAR from my poll, I mean, they are Machine Guns too, and both in WWII, so can you please add them back. 01:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) aka Crazy Fish Um, there were a few RPDs delivered to Red Army troops, and just cuz it is Browning Automatic Rifle doesn't mean it is a rifle. Also, the RPK was put into service in 1944, so it is a WWII Machine Gun 68.5.11.137 01:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) aka Crazy Fish Oops, I ment RPD, not RPK & see the post on my talk page. I see, but, if we dunno if the RPD saw service in WWII then why is there a page about it? Of course it is the same with the StG-45 but with the StG-45 there were some prototypes of the StG-45 that did actually see service. 03:04, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Fargo84, how old are you, I just wanted to know. 04:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, you're older than me, I'm only 12. 04:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sup Fargo 84!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, why does my IP address change right outta the blue Um, same location. 02:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You're probably right, and, I thought U said you're a fan of the StG-45 as well? Then shouldn't it be on your profile? 16:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello can i join this wiki I am a 20th century war buff and I have a lot of information I can offer. I also have my own Wiki called Russian Military Wiki and I need help on my wiki. Battlefield3EX 19:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for letting me join your wiki and i will provide more info for your wiki Battlefield3EX 23:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Response Hi Fargo!!!!!! 01:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) See here. --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I have another question. How picky is this wiki on sources? Do you accept legitimate internet sources (legitimate meaning not "Google Answers")? --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No Fargo, we're not going to delete the F6F Hellcat page! 01:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why?? 01:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC)